2 Cabba's fury unleashed: Beware the nice ones
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Sequel to "When Angels Weep" After Cabba overhears a plan to assassinate his fellow Saiyans in the Tournament of Power, Cabba tries to stop them. When he fails, and Caulifla is seemingly killed, Cabba loses it. Can he get control/be controlled before he gets Universe 6 erased? And how will this affect Universe 6's chances? Some Cabba/Caulifla, Caulifla/Kale, a little Cabba/Kale.


A/N 1: I do not own this. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super, and everything to do with it, are all owned by Funimation, TOEI Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

A/N 2: (My Headcanon only) Remember that tingly back thing Cabba and Caulifla talks about? And all the ki that piled up on Caulifla's back the first time she goes Super Saiyan? Well in this fanfic I have both Caulifla and Cabba having a "ki hotspot" between their shoulder blades when they go SSJ2 or above (including, if they ever do, Saiyan Beyond God, Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue). If this specific area gets hit by a powerful enough attack, Cabba/Caulifla are knocked back to their base forms (Remember this for later in the fanfic).

A/N 3: This story happens in the same timeline as "When Angels Weep" so I recommend reading that before reading this, as there are several references to that fanfic are made in this one.

29 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power. Cabba has just managed to escape Toppo, who appeared to go and assist Jiren against Goku. Cabba meanwhile is searching for Caulifla and Kale.

As he reaches the area where the Pride Troopers were knocked from the arena, he overheard something. Creeping over nearby, he caught the last part of the conversation.

"So, you're going to get revenge on the Saiyans from Universes 6 and 7 for the Tuffles of those Universes Zarbuto?" the teal-skinned girl said to the Tuffle. Zarbuto replied with "Yes. but the Universe 7 Saiyans right now are way too strong, they need to be weakened before I attack them. The Universe 6 saiyans, however, are weakened, especially the Punk Girl. They'll be easy pickings"

"What about the male Saiyan of Universe 6?" the teal-skinned girl asked. Zarbuto replied with "That's what you're here for, to scout out for him. He'll be next Rozie" and at this they walked off.

"Uh oh, I've now really got to get to Caulifla and Kale" Cabba said. He then sensed where the powers were coming from, and found two power levels hiding towards the edge of the arena.

"I think that's them" Cabba said, and he headed off towards them, and after a few moments, found them, at the same time, so did Zarbuto and Rozie.

"What the?" Caulifla asked, but she had to pull Kale out of the way as Zarbuto shot a blast at her. Cabba went Super Saiyan, and engaged Zarbuto.

"Cabba" Caulifla said. Suddenly, she was kicked from behind by Rozie. Kale powered up to Super Saiyan Green, and swung at Rozie, sending her flying. Caulifla went Super Saiyan, and assisted Kale with Rozie. As Cabba is kicked into a rockface by Zarbuto, however, Zarbuto saw his chance. Charging a large energy attack, he initially pointed it at Cabba, but then shot it at Kale and Caulifla instead. Cabba charged at the blast, but was kicked away by Zarbuto and could only watch in horror as Caulifla, completely unsighted, cops a direct hit without her guard up from the blast, shooting her into a rockface. The blast then exploded, and when it cleared, Caulifla was back in her base form. Worse, she was completely unmoving and covered in scratches. Horrified, Kale yelled "SIS" and ran over to her. Champa and Fuwa, the former yelling through his vuvuzela, both yelled "HE KILLED HER DISQUALIFY HIM!", the combination of having viewed what Zarbuto did to Caulifla, Kale's tormented screams, both Champa's and Fuwa's continued repeated yelling of "HE KILLED HER! DISQUALIFY HIM!", and with his own despair, heartbreak and fury, Cabba firstly went Super Saiyan 2, then continued to power up. Cabba's eyes were completely blanked out (Like Kale's eyes in her berserker form), his skin and body turned slightly pink and blue bolts surrounded him.

Cabba had reached the Quake of Fury form, previously only obtained by Vegeta against Beerus in the God of Destruction arc. Just as Zarbuto decided to fire an energy shot at Kale, however, Cabba, with his newfound power, easily got between Kale and the blast, and caught the blast, before sending it at Rozie. And when it hit Rozie, Cabba used his power to shoot Rozie off the arena. Cabba then turned around, and gave Zarbuto a death stare.

"I will never forgive you for this" Cabba said. Then, he unleashed his Impulse Slash attack on Zarbuto.

Firstly, he stunned Zarbuto with a powerful punch. Then, Cabba unleashed a devastating barrage of punches, then knocked Zarbuto back with a kick. Then he kicked Zarbuto upwards using both legs, then teleported above Zarbuto, then used Double Axe handle to slam Zarbuto into the ground. Finally, he used a Galick Cannon instead of the massive Ki barrage.

"That was for Caulifla" Cabba said. He barely gave Zarbuto time to get back up before he slammed Zarbuto into the ground. He then started to slam his foot into Zarbuto's back repeatedly, showing a sort of pleasure from inflicting pain on Zarbuto more commonly associated with Frieza or Frost.

*Meanwhile with Kale and Caulifla*

Kale, in desperation, gave some of her energy to Caulifla, and it worked. Caulifla slowly opened her eyes, but had to be helped to move by Kale.

"Sis" Kale said, still crying. Caulifla looked at Kale, and said "Who saved me? Was it you? I felt somebody give me enough energy to save my life" to which Kale, hugging Caulifla, said "Yes, it was me. I gave you some of my energy to save you"

"Thankyou" Caulifla said, and she tried to hug Kale, but she was so badly damaged that she could barely move. Caulifla, looking around, asked "Where's Cabba?" to which Kale started crying again and said "He, he, oh sis, he got so angry about what Zarbuto did to you that he's lost control of his power, and I'm worried he's going to kill the person who did this to you and get all of us erased"

"GASP! Oh no, CABBA!" Caulifla yelled.

*Meanwhile in the stands*

"Caulifla's, alive, SOMEONE TELL CABBA BEFORE HE GETS US ALL ERASED!" Champa yelled. He then yelled into his vuvuzela "CABBA! CAULIFLA'S ALIVE" and although he repeated it several times, Cabba didn't react. At this, Champa came to a horrifying conclusion. Cabba was either not hearing them, or not listening.

"HIT! GET OVER AND STOP CABBA FROM GETTING US ALL ERASED!" Champa yelled.

Cus, having watched the events of the last 2 minutes, and watching Cabba continue to attack Zarbuto, even as Champa yelled at him, turned to face Whis with a horrified look on her face, liquid rapidly building in her eyes, and said "Can't Cabba hear them? Or is he not listening?" to which Whis, eyeing Cabba closely, said "He can't hear them" at this, Cus, realising she was about to break down crying again, wiped the liquid from her eyes, then said "I can't watch, I don't want this to cause Vados to be erased" she then yelled "SOMEONE STOP HIM"

*Back to Cabba*

Cabba continues to slam his foot into Zarbuto's back, soon though he stops. When he does, he grabs Zarbuto by his head, headbutts him, then, charging a powerful energy blast, said "Goodbye, this is for Caulifla" and just as he was about to fire the blast, it disappeared as Hit strikes both between Cabba's shoulder blades, knocking him down to his base form, returning his eyes to normal and negating his energy blast, while a blow to his wrist forced him to let go of Zarbuto. An instant later, Hit strikes Zarbuto and knocks him off the arena.

*Back to Caulifla and Kale*

"Whew" Caulifla said, relieved that Cabba's rampage had finally been stopped, and that Zarbuto was out of the arena. Kale was also relieved, and said "Do you want to go see him?" to which Caulifla nodded. Kale picked her up, and they headed for Cabba.

*Meanwhile in the stands*

"HIT! YES! THANK YOU!" Champa yelled through his vuvuzela, while Vados, who had been holding her breath in worry for the previous minute, finally breathed out.

"Were you holding your breath the whole time?" Whis asked. Vados nodded, and said "I was worried. Because of Frost, I'm no longer protected from being erased if another person breaks any of the rules"

*Back to Cabba and Hit, as Kale arrives, supporting Caulifla*

Cabba is breathing heavily on his hands and knees, angry that somebody had stopped him completing his revenge on Zarbuto for killing Caulifla. However, when Cabba saw the feet of Hit, his anger mostly evaporated immediately.

"Why did you hit me? I was just about to knock him out of the ring" Cabba said. Hit replied with "Why were you holding his head then? I'm sure that you were intending to kill him, which would have gotten everybody, including Vados, erased". Cabba, realising this, demanded "WHAT? Who broke the rules on our team?" as he jumped back to his feet.

"Who do you think?" Hit asked. Cabba replied angrily "Frost. If he gets brought back, I'm hiring you to murder him in the most painful way possible" to which Hit nodded.

"I will ask you again, why were you beating on that fighter so hard?" Hit asked.

"I was extremely angry that Zarbuto had killed Caulifla, and that he'd made sure that I couldn't protect her" at this Hit smiled, looked up, and said "Caulifla's still alive, look, she's coming your way" and when Cabba turned around, he saw Kale, supporting Caulifla, walking towards him.

"I'll leave you three alone" Hit said, then left. It took Cabba several seconds to process it, but when he did, he yelled "CAULIFLA! KALE!" and Kale, thinking that Cabba only wanted Caulifla, let Caulifla go. And while Cabba did initially hug Caulifla, which she tried to return, but couldn't due to how hurt she was, he said to Kale "You saved her, thank you Kale" before shocking Kale by wrapping an arm around her.

"Cabba" was all Kale could say, while Caulifla finally managed to muster enough strength to get an arm around Kale and Cabba, and Kale returned the embraces.

They stayed embraced for several seconds, before they broke apart, though Cabba and Kale were still holding Caulifla.

"Am I really in such a condition that I can't even stand?" Caulifla asked, attempting to stand. She immediately falls, and Cabba caught her.

"You're in no condition to be fighting. You need medical attention, and, unfortunately, you'll have to drop out to get it" Cabba said.

"But what about Kale?" Caulifla asked, looking at Kale. Kale replied with "Please sis, I can't bear to see you like this. Please get help" and it was at this that Cabba knew what had to happen. Turning to Caulifla, he said "Caulifla, listen to me"

"What?" Caulifla asked, turning to face Cabba. Cabba replied with "Caulifla, I'll take care of Kale for here on. I know it's normally your job, but you can't help in your current state. She'll be fine with me, I promise" Caulifla looked at Cabba for about ten seconds, processing what he said. Finally, she said "You promise?" to which Cabba replied "She's as much my friend as she is yours now Caulifla, I promise".

Suddenly, Caulifla threw herself around Cabba "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Cabba, I'm so glad Kale won't have to continue participating in this tournament alone". Cabba returned the embrace. Cabba extended an arm to Kale, and, after a few seconds, Caulifla did the same. Kale walked up, and joined the grouphug. When they finally broke apart, Cabba turned to face Universe 7, and asked "Do you have any more of that bean you used to save that loli Angel?"

"My name is Cus" Cus replied, embarrassed at being called a loli. Krillin replied with "Yeah, we've got more Senzu Beans than we do fighters left. Why?"

"Because Caulifla needs one, she got critically injured fighting, and needs something to restore her strength as she's running on Kale's energy. She's coming your way" Cabba said, as they helped Caulifla to the edge of the ring. Krillin replied with "OK, I'll give her one when she gets back", at this, Kale and Cabba let Caulifla off their shoulders. Caulifla gave one quick hug each to Cabba and Kale, then allowed herself to fall off the edge of the arena. Cabba and Kale then headed back from the edge of the arena.

*With Zen-Oh and Grand Priest, the latter of whom can't stop glancing over at Cus every thirty seconds or so*

"Universe 2's Rozie and Zarbuto, and Universe 6's Caulifla have dropped out" Grand Priest said. Zen-Oh activated their GodPad, and with three taps, Rozie, Zarbuto and Caulifla's faces go dark.

"28 fighters left" Present Zen-Oh said. Future Zen-Oh replied with "The intensity keeps rising"

*In the Universe 2 stands*

"Zarbuto, are you alright?" Rozie asked, running over to check on him as Zarbuto lies critically injured on the ground. Heles, having already recoiled in shock at the state Frieza left Jimeze, is even more horrified that now two of her fighters have been left critically injured by other fighters.

*Back with Universe 6 and 7 +Cus*

The instant Caulifla' returned to the stands, she fell, and had to be caught by Botamo. Krillin arrived shortly after Botamo got Caulifla back into a sitting position. Administering the Senzu Bean to Caulifla, Krillin said "Eat this, it's the same bean we used to save Cus" and when Caulifla ate, she felt her strength not only return, but increase incredibly, due to the significant Zenkai boost she got having come back to full strength from near death.

"Thanks, Krillin" Caulifla said. Krillin nodded, said "Don't mention it", then ran back to Universe 7's section.

"Well that went well, all things considered" Whis said. Krillin replied with "Yeah, another three rivals are out" at this Cus then said "Whew, at least it all worked out in the end. I don't think I can take much more of this".

Finally, the announcer finishes with "Three more fighters have dropped out, only 28 fighters remain. Now it's Cabba's job to take care of Kale. The time remaining until the tournament of power ends is approximately 24 minutes"

A/N 4: That is the end. Yes, that entire fanfic took place over the course of 5 minutes. From what I've read, I will have to do fanfiction stories to replace Episode 112, 113 and 114, as Cabba is now fighting alongside Kale, and Caulifla's out of the tournament. Vegeta saves Cabba in Episode 112, and other fights involving Kale and Caulifla take place during 113 and 114, so keep an eye out for that multi-chapter fic soonish.


End file.
